Flesh Atronach (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = Elemental Essence, Daedra Heart, Daedra Husk, Poison solvents, Carapace, Crawlers Fleshy Symbiont (rare) |location = See below |region = Craglorn Bangkorai Coldharbour Rivenspire Grahtwood Glenumbra Stonefalls Artaeum |province = Hammerfell High Rock Valenwood Summerset Isles |dlc = Base }} Flesh Atronachs are Daedra that appear in . They are sometimes summoned by necromancer-type enemies. Attacks *Claw - minor physical damage *Stomp - moderate physical damage *Unyielding Mace - reels back, slamming player and dealing moderate damage over time and stunning. Should be blocked to set enemy off balance *Fire Brand - swings torch, moderate flame damage in conal area Quests *Breaking the Shackle *Crossing the Chasm *Maelstrom Arena *Striking at the Heart *The General's Demise *The Reason We Fight *Valley of Blades Locations *Abamath, Malabal Tor (best place for hunting them) *Abyssal Depths, Imperial City Sewers *Bahraha's Gloom, Hew's Bane *Castle of the Worm, Coldharbour *Celestial Rifts, Craglorn *Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent *Driladan Pass, Greenshade *Fort Virak, Stonefalls *Grunda's Gatehouse, Coldharbour *Hectahame, Greenshade *Imperial City Prison (Flesh Abomination) *Maelstrom, Wrothgar *Memorial District, Imperial City *Reaper's Henge, Reaper's March *Temple District, Imperial City *Ossuary of Telacar, Grahtwood *Razak's Wheel, Bangkorai *Reaper's Henge, Reaper's March *Shada's Tear, Craglorn (Debruz) *Spindleclutch, Glenumbra *Thugrub's Cave, Grahtwood (Thugrub the Reformed) *Temple District, Imperial City (Glorgoloch the Destroyer) *Traitor's Vault, Artaeum *Unfinished Dolmen, Wrothgar *Valley of the Blades *Vaults of Madness, Coldharbour *The Great Shackle, Coldharbour *The Vile Laboratory, Coldharbour *Village of the Lost, Coldharbour Variations *Abomination: Crestshade, Rivenspire *Calion's Husk: Ossuary of Telacar, Grahtwood *Debruz: Shada's Tear, Craglorn *Dread Flesh Atronach: Dark Anchors *Emperor Leovic (Abyssal Depths – Imperial City Sewers) *Flesh Abomination: Imperial City Prison *Flesh Abomination: Razak's Wheel, Bangkorai *Flesh Colossus *General Serien (Fort Virak, Stonefalls) *Grothdarr: Vaults of Madness, Coldharbour *Glorgoloch the Destroyer: Imperial City, Temple District) *Gwarchodwyr: Spiral Skein *Ibelgast's Flesh Atronach: Crypt of Hearts II *Iluzan: Village of the Lost, Coldharbour *Josajeh's Brother, Time-Lost Throne Room *Leovic (Imperial City Sewers) *Macharus the Defiler: Celestial Rifts, Craglorn *Meat of the Discarded: Orcrest, Northern Elsweyr *Phazkad: The Vile Laboratory, Coldharbour *Reanimated Atronach: Vaults of Madness, Coldharbour *Runty Flesh Atronach: Castle of the Worm (friendly) *The Covetous Damned: Bahraha's Gloom, Hew's Bane *The Iron-Swathed Glutton: a unique Flesh Colossus *Thugrub the Reformed: Thugrub's Cave, Grahtwood *Tiny: Grunda's Gatehouse, Coldharbour *Uncle Leo: Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent *Varien: (Reaper's Henge) *Volghass (Memorial District) *Waste of Flesh: Karnwasten, Summerset Gallery Flesh Atronach Concept.jpg|Flesh Atronach concept art Flesh Atronach Group Battle.jpg|Flesh Atronach group battle Flesh Atronach Solo Battle.jpg|Flesh Atronach in combat Flesh Atronach (Cinematic Trailer).jpg|Flesh Atronach (Cinematic Trailer) Trivia *The Flesh Atronachs within are very different to those which appear in in appearance, size, and abilities. This hints that these atronachs come from a different realm of Oblivion. *''Unhallowed Legions'' talks about flesh atronachs.Unhallowed Legions *Calion's Husk is specifically mentioned in Vastarie's Journal.Vastarie's Journal *Flesh Atronachs are briefly mentioned in To Posterity.To Posterity *''Chronicles of the Five Companions 3, briefly mentions them.Chronicles of the Five Companions 3'' *''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/High Rock''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/High Rock‎ and The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: The Summerset Isles: Auridon,The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: The Summerset Isles: Auridon the two guide books, refer to Flesh Atronachs in different parts. Appearances * * * ** ** ** * de:Fleischatronach (Online) es:Atronach de carne (Online) pl:Flesh Atronach (Online) ru:Атронах из плоти (Online) Category:Online: Daedra Category:Orsinium: Creatures Category:Online: Bangkorai Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Glenumbra Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures Category:Online: Reaper's March Creatures Category:Online: Rivenspire Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Hew's Bane Creatures Category:Summerset: Artaeum Creatures